I Miss You
by FromHeart2Mind
Summary: The thought of not being with you....I'm in agony, I can't breathe. The farther and longer they part, the more it brings them togther.


**I Miss You**

Author: Bene Gesserach

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Lucas and Incubus own it all.

A/N: I am a huge Incubus fan and this song came up and I just thought it would go well with what I was planning. I was thinking on a way for this all to make sense and it came to me while listening to the song itself.

Summary: Reflection fic from both Padme and Anakin that comes from the night after their wedding and after. From ten days after they tell how much they long for each other and that they're willing to wait because of their faith in love.

Warning: Another song fic. I have found that I love song fics and I love writing them so…

Drama/Romance

Rating: K+ So what if I'm telling a story about a wedding night. I think you can deal without all of that.

Just Read It You Critics!

_**I Miss You**_

_To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real._

He gazed at her in the dim light of the sun just now coming up. She lied there with a thin smile on her face and curled up in the sheets. He

had waited all his life for this moment. Every night he prayed for it to be true. Every dream, every fantasy, every thought came to her in his

mind and now he wouldn't have to ignore it all. After all these years she was his. He knew though that he wouldn't see her tomorrow or

even the next day because of his duty. But that sacrifice was worth it all. Just to wake up with her beside him was enough to complete him

fully.

_To know that you feel the same way is three-fold utopian dream._

Wherever he went, however long he was gone, no matter how far he was from her it wouldn't matter. Just to return to her after all the

agony would be enough. Nothing in his life could compare to how much he loved her. And now at this final point he knew she felt the

same. And if tomorrow never came he would be just fine with that. Just as long as he knew she loved him. That very fact could make him

believe that nothing could stop him. Just as long as she loved him. The death of the galaxy and him would come if he ever thought she c

hanged her mind. Without her there was no him.

_You do something to me that I can't explain._

After a few minutes of just gazing at her Anakin got up from his place beside her and kissed her cheek. And without a sound he left her for

what seemed to be eternity. She didn't wake until much longer then he left and as she turned t look at him he was already gone. No other

loss could have hurt as that one did. For hours she sat there just thinking about him. And before she even got up from her bed she gave

one silent prayer. _Oh God please with every mercy that you carry beside you, bless that my Ani return to me alive and well. And _

_with every drop of sympathy you have within you, let it be that I, his wife, will never ever let go of the feelings I have for him. Oh _

_God please bring my husband back to me. _

_So would it be out of line if I said I miss you?_

As he blasted away from the planet Anakin gazed down at it one more time and prayed that he would see it again. He didn't know how

long he would be separated from his wife. With the war going on it had to be a pretty long time. But from up here he knew that he would

come back someday. He knew all too well she was in bed still thinking about him and he felt horribly for leaving her without saying

goodbye. There would be other days that this would happen and they both knew it but even with that fact still in mind he regretted ever

leaving her. Without a thought he would leave the order for her. If she even asked without a reason he would leave it forever and never

look back. But as long as she demanded he stay to his duty he would remain faithful. That was his promise, his oath to her and it would

never be broken.

_I see your picture, I smell your scent on the empty pillow next to mine._

It had been ten days since Padme Amidala Skywalker had seen her husband and the longing for him only increased. _Absence makes the _

_heart grow fonder. _She reminded herself silently. Today finally she would be returning to Coruscant to continue her service as the senator

of Naboo. The chancellor was finally secure enough for her to return to her place. It seemed though that her husband would never be

secure enough to return to his place. It was a selfish thought thinking his place was beside her but she couldn't help it. She knew he was

safer beside her not out fighting the galaxy single-handedly. But she also knew that her husband was born to be a jedi, it was his calling in

life and that was all he really needed. Anything else was a simple distraction. At least that's what she thought. _Focus. _She told herself as

she packed her things into a small carrying bag.

How long would he be gone? A simple question to others but to her it was so important it almost crushed her with the thought. Oh how she

longed for him, for his very presence beside her. _Until we meet again my love, my life. _

_You have only been gone ten days and I'm already wasting away._

As she walked towards her ship which would again throw her back into reality, she looked at her body guard that stood at perfect

attention at the end of the ramp. Why was it that he reminded her of Anakin? _His expression. _Serene and still. _His stance. _Calm and

collect yet ready for action. _His loyalty. _He lived for her, to protect her, to be at her side always. _Anakin. _Is this what life held for her?

Would she always suffer for every loss of a day with Anakin? Her longing for him had become more then what it seemed. _Obsession? A _

_passion? _No word could describe it and yet it was all of the above. _He is all of the above. _No this was no mere romantic story it

was…different. This whole situation was different then anything other people have experienced. And now it was a secret that no one would

see through. What a life to live. _A lie. _No not a lie but a secret. That is what makes it different.

_I know I'll see you again, whether far or soon. _

Anakin gazed out the view port from his ship and just dreamed. There was no other dream that counted as a dream for him. His dream

was only with Padme on Naboo with no war or anger following him. A perfection of peace it would be. And now from his view port that is

what he thought about. He knew she was on Coruscant working hard to fight the war with politics. And perhaps once he returned he

would see her again. Just to see her shining face would be enough for his heart. And even if that is all he received he knew his faith in the

love he had for her would bring him to her side once again. Nothing could keep him away from her. Nothing, just as long as he believed.

_And I will always believe my dear my Padme. I promise. _With every ounce of patience he had Anakin wait for the ship to finally reach

Coruscant. _Patience. _He said to himself. _Just be patient. _

_But I need you to know that I care…_

Padmé's thoughts returned to Anakin after her meeting with Organa. Now more then ever she wanted him by her side. She had just

received the most darkening news anyone could hear. Ten jedi had just been murdered by an unknown assassin who escaped without a

clue. None of them were Anakin but the agony of just thinking about him dying in cold blood crippled her heart. She wished he was here to

comfort her in this time. But instead he was out there on the battle field fighting for her with his life. And with that fact in her mind she

encouraged him to fight hard for what he believed in. No matter how far it pushed him away, it was his calling not curse. _Anakin I love _

_you. Please be safe._

_And I miss you._


End file.
